


Ghosts.

by fuenciado



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: M/M, im a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuenciado/pseuds/fuenciado





	Ghosts.

It had started when he was young. He heard the voice, saw the boy, but no one else ever did. He’d only come around when no one else was around. His parents assumed this boy Justin spoke of was imaginary, just the result of an overactive imagination, to be eventually outgrown.

They thought he had outgrown the ‘boy,’ the boy Justin had described as a sickly pale ginger boy, floating slightly above the floor, feet never quite touching. They thought ‘Alan’ had left Justin long ago, but what they didn’t know, is Alan was still around. Alan was Justin’s best friend, Justin’s everything.

When Justin’s parents were too busy with work, when the kids at school had “too many players already” (but they would always let other kids join), Alan was always around, lingering just far enough away that the other kids wouldn’t notice him. Alan and Justin may as well have been the same person, because they seemed to think almost identical. The only difference between the two boys was people believed in Justin; people didn’t believe in Alan.

"Do you believe in me?" Alan once asked, sitting at the end of Justin’s bed, the other boy curled up under his covers, his Gameboy hidden away since he was supposed to be sleeping and his mum occasionally would check up on him.

"Of course I believe in you," Justin replied, giving Alan a look as though to say ‘are you crazy?’

"Do you want to be with me?" Alan continued, not breaking eye contact with the other boy.

"I am right now?" Justin said wearily, wondering what the heck the other boy was on about.

"No I mean like, really be with me, like we can play and you and I can actually touch each other, and we can be together forever and ever?"

"Forever?" Justin pondered for a moment. "That sounds nice… but what do I have to do?" Alan knew what Justin could do, knew just where his mum kept the medicine, and he directed Justin towards it, and answered Justin’s protests about his mother saying never to touch things in that cabinet with a simple  _’you want to be with me, don’t you?’_

"This is going to be the hardest part, okay? But after that everything will be great, you’ll be with me forever," Alan explained as Justin filled up a glass of water. He had used a stool to take a bottle of pills from the cabinet, the one that Alan said would make Alan be with him forever, and Alan said he was almost done, that he was almost there to be with Justin forever.

It was as simple as a few awkward swallows — his mother had taught him to swallow pills and, despite the fact he hated doing it, he was certainly capable of it, and going to sleep, Alan told him. “When you wake up, we’ll be together forever, okay?” Alan whispered, Justin now laying in his bed. Justin could have sworn he felt Alan’s fingers brush through his hair, even his weight on the bed.  
  
“I’ll see you soon,” Justin whispered, those being the final words to ever leave his lips before he slipped into an eternal slumber, to forever be with the boy he called his best friend.


End file.
